Bitten
by Ordrayez-Wolfe
Summary: A startling new planet and a startling new race. Enter Raize the first male species of genetic feline and vampire mix. Be inside his head as he flits from mission to mission to appease and protect his wild mistress and win back the world from the humans.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Far, in a distant place where man is the benevolent intruder. Were vampires rule in a civilized manner and man is the visitor.

The pets in question are genetic anomalies caused by the mixing of genetic material from the feline subjects aboard the human vessels. The mixing of the two resulted in vampiric felines, or to be more precise vampires with cat-like qualities.

They would be stout in physic, very agile, and graceful. They would also have considerably long canines, tails, considerably long nails, and like both sides they had the ability to see in the dark. They gave of a pheromone that gave the suggestion of a docile kitten or baby but could just as easily kill than cuddle.

Even though the vampires slept during the day, the human attempts to kill them and take over the planet never succeeded. So now mankind occupies one half of the world and vampires the other half. Due to more advanced technology vampires still prevail over humans and defend their planet. During all of the fighting a miracle happened that negated all that would be believed. The race that is of the Kaize cats which is what the humans and vampires have come to call the vampire genetic mix, have finally produced the first male Kaize. The ones responsible for this change had to change the name because of its unique breed giving the subject it's name. He was given the name Raize for he should rise above his kind.

After word leaked out about Raize he was hidden in the care of a sympathetic female vampire where would be trained in a wide variety of combat for the waking war on the planet. And soon he shall be introduced to the world to quail the fighting and yet not be it's ruler. For he too is a pet and is treated as his master teaches.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First dawn light and my mistress is asleep already. I think she needs a better job or whatever she's into. Her bobby so far is to just take me to these weird teachers and training sessions. She should get a companion; even though I do appease her when commanded. To my delight I do enjoy, it; to bring my master happiness to any small degree pleases me. She does regard me in very small ways such as the hair cut I get monthly when the moon is high and full. The cuts aren't really low so throughout most of the year my hair stays slightly lengthy and spikes in a disheveled but neat way.

The first thing she taught me was the duty to the master surpasses all others. That loyalty is my greatest asset. It is the only reason I guard her in her sleep during the day besides her knowledge of the world around me. I would be lost without her.

I creep about checking each possible entrance from the front door to her escape hatch that she thinks I don't notice. I sit outside her door lotus style for meditating, listening for noises from outside the apartment and from her stirring to request something of me. So there I sat obedient and attentive listening to the buzz form outside and the breeze that is the sound of a vampire sleeping.

I lightly napped curled up outside the door at least I think I did. The sky was high noon one moment and the next it was just about sunset. I did my rounds the last for the day double checking the back and front doors. No sooner had I sat outside of my mistress's door did I hear her stir. She sounds almost docile when she's waking; like a new born baby waking up with the day for the first time. She starts with a moan and stretches out. After serving her my whole life I had her whole routine memorized. I was up and smoothing out my silk shirt and nylon pants when she emerged fully awake and refreshed.

"Good evening Mistress", I said taking a bow. "I trust you slept well today."

"Good evening Raize it was marvelous I had the most spectacular dream", she said kissing me on the forehead and walking towards the kitchen. "I was lounging with this really charming person and we went back to his place."

"Is it the same man from all of your other fantasies Mistress?"

"A little bold tonight aren't we Raize", she said pulling a soft drink and an alcoholic one from the cooling unit.

"I'm sorry Mistress I was under the impression you would tell me as you've always have."

"Fair enough answer I guess… Yes, it was him… He has the most haunting crystal blue eyes, and his skin felt like tight smooth leather or silk, and his hair must have been sown by angles the way it spikes and falls across his face." She continued to rave about her dreamy boy toy; I almost feel jealous after having her to myself for so long. She finished both her description of the man and her drink and paused to lean on the counter and look at me.

"Hmm perhaps we should head out for a little fresh air before proceeding to your lessons."

"Yes, shall I go retrieve your coat from the closet: Or would you prefer I grab the umbrella its been lightly drizzling for the past hour and could get worse."

"I believe the umbrella will do for the time being." She placed the glass into the cleaning bin and strode to the front door to wait while I caught up with her things. The umbrella was a vampire model so it would stop rain and light penetration and still allow you to see through it.

I escorted my mistress to the elevator lift and we rode down for a few dozen stories. Out of an apartment building of several hundred floors we got one exceptionally close to the bottom.

We were on ground level and outside in under a minute. My mistress requests that I dress in a heavy material and curl up my tail in public places as to not alert people of my status as a slave. I think its a little odd because the female kaize I see are all wearing close to nothing. They wear small skirts and tank tops and they smell enticing like sim-floweres and other smells that make me feel like I'm with the mistress.

The street seemed to thin out where we were going then I could smell why. I smelled humans close by as we came to an intersection. The aggressive hormone rolled off of them in thick smells. Before I could warn my mistress a small sphere the size of an eye rolled right in front of us.

"Mistress!" I said bringing the umbrella down just in time to cover her front as the UV grenade exploded.

The umbrella took the full force of the light impact heating up as the coil fabric prevented the light form getting through. In an instant we were surrounded by human solders. The entire empty street must have rung with the sounds of cocking weapons.

"Hands where we can see them _Vampire_ _scum_! No moving drop the umbrella!"

"Mistress are you alright", I asked unfurling my claws, teeth, and not yet my tail.

"Marvelous. Well done Raize, no stand aside. I'm feeling awful hungry", she said sliding her hands out of her pockets.

"As you wish Mistress", I backed away feeling the blood lust practically radiating off of her. In less than an instant she was licking blood spurting from a human's neck. She had killed him so fast it seemed as if lighting simply stuck him. As the others turned to the fate of their comrade I had swiped wrists with my claws leaving them numb and bleeding profusely. The weapons clattered to the ground as the five men team with the exception of the already dying man bleed. The venom from my claws paralyzed the men rendering them stiff as death.

My mistress feed on three before she stopped momentarily and said, "Oh I apologize dear, did you want some?"

I had no taste for human blood I turned away from it once I had a taste of my mistress once. She was sweet and full and above all delicious, but of course I hadn't eaten in a while and pretty soon I was to report to my teachers.

"Yes, Mistress Natalia I believe I will have a bite", I said taking the man's throat in between my teeth. After a few good pulls he was empty and I hungrily drained the last one.

"Hmm… I wonder if they were just patrolling or were they tracking you", she said wiping blood form her lips.

"I don't know Mistress there is no way I can be sure I protect you and go to my classes there's no place else for me to go."

"Very well now keep up or we'll be late for your classes."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We arrived at the headquarters for the Fang Society on time as the headmasters were just beginning to get started. The exiting exams for me would begin today. The first test was designed to test my reflexes in a race to the shut off mechanism. The course was walled with low powered lasers designed to stun. It was difficult but I managed to reach the end in a timely manner without being struck by the beams.

The second session was designed to test my stealth and agility. I figured to pass I would need to stay clinging to the walls above the pressure padded floors and inferred sensory beams. It took a long time to compete but I passed with greater efficiency than the designer did. The last was to test ferocity and strength. I was put into a ring with a renegade vampire who had gone mad with blood lust. My mission was to out power him and out maneuver till I was successful in killing him.

"May we wish you good luck young Raize", my teacher said. I believe Natalia your mistress has trained you well."

"Thank you Master, she has helped me achieve my full potential."

"No, not yet have you obtained your full potential young Raize, but I do believe you should achieve it soon." And with that I was locked into the ring. The beast of a man looked devoid of feeling. Already red eyed with the change. He had to have been starved for months for him to have achieved this level of hunger. He was strongly built, thin, and I could only guess he relied on brute strength for his meals. The gate lifted and the match for my survival had started.

He came in great bounds claws extended and raised to slash me into pieces. I side stepped letting him strike nothing but dirt and spin kicked him into the adjacent wall. He shook it off and started his great lunges to attack once again this time swinging side ways. I ducked using my tail to ground myself exploding upward in an uppercut; the sheer force of it carrying him backward into the air. He shook that off as well and then I truly felt him wake.

His eyes became hot embers in their sockets while his body contorting under a series of modifications. His torso grew along his skin while his body prepared itself for it's last stand to once again feed.

He cam at me fast, but not in his great bounds and lunges but he seemed to float after only barely touching the ground. He slashed downward only to occupy the space I had a moment before. He spun kicking the wall to propel himself into the air with me. He punched me square in my chest and the cross block I held with my arms barely held against his assault. The force of his punch felt like a sledge hammer sending me hurtling towards the ground. I landed on hands and feet and dashed away right before he came crashing down leaving a body sized crater in the ground.

He emerged still moving fast in a straight pole punch. My mistress taught me about those punches. It's when you ground yourself and punch in a line with your spine so it felt like a building hit you. I waited till he grounded himself and punched. I leaped in a toe touch landing on his arm. I used my tail to wrap around his neck and bounded off of it kicking him square in the jaw. He responded by biting my pant leg and hurtling me towards the other side of the cage.

He had managed to cover half of the cage's distance before I had righted myself and dug my tail into the ground. I had his weakness now. He had brute strength and speed but he takes long to ground. If I ground before he does I can withstand his blows. As I set a wide stance I realized that even though I could stand his blows doesn't mean I had to face them.

I switched tactics and in stead made a small leap above his hungry claws. I came down with the force of a meteor; the sound of his spine crunching was audible over the gasps, the force alone pinning him to the ground. Feeling him weaken from the impact on his center and leaped again coming down to finish his spine.

"Crack!" The only sound to be heard over the crowed as the vampire caved in and died.

A mixture of cheering and appraisals rained down from the stands. My mistress couldn't be seen from here. I was tired and thirsty and a nice catnap would make me so happy right now. Then suddenly the smell of catnip, far off to the upper floors of the stands towards the viewing boxes invaded my senses. I leaped scaling the wall in a burst of energy towards the smell. It didn't long before I had run p the walls three stories up and knocked on the box door. Inside was my mistress Natalia and the headmaster.

The transparent door slide open on the railing systems and the smell disappeared along with it. Just the phantom essence lingers at the back of my mind while self control slips back into play. Inside were my mistress, my teacher, and a female. Her scent was a little stunted but I passed it off as a vampire scent.

"Well done Raize", teacher says with a congratulatory pat on the back. "I had complete faith in you young man."

"Thank you Teacher for your praises they are well received", I said with a bow.

"Rise young Raize", my mistress says. She cups my cheek lifting my face so I could just catch the faint worry lines replaced by lust. "This is Delilah, she's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Hello Raize, I am pleased to meet you. I hope my stay at your domicile will be a _pleasurable_ one."

"I assume it will be Mistress Delilah. There is an empty room in the eastern part of our apartment. I hope you will be comfortable there."

"No that's ok Raize she and I are sharing my room. There's no need to extricate yourself form your quarters."

"Yes, Mistress." That conversation ended and another began than another, and another. I wasn't too much paying attention my mind was still trying to comfort the feeling of excitement from seeing my mistress smile. Turns out I graduated with flying colors from Gray Ward Protection Academy. It wasn't much of a school seeing how I'm the only student, but more of a tutelage.

The day sparkles off in the distance and I end up rushing _both_ of my mistresses home. After they settle in for the day I go back for my mistress's bags.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I on my way up the stairs with the things, when the strong essence of catnip hits my nose. The bags I refuse to leave so I move quickly enough to find the smell. I reach the apartment to find the door open and the testosterone hits me like a wall. A feeding frenzy is close to follow.

I drop the bags inside moving as fast as lightning before the thunder. The next few strides place me behind three men soldiers. They're yelling while my mistresses are terrified of the intrusion. In ten seconds I had swiped their spinal cords in the back of the neck with my claws. No blood gush, no mess was made to stain the carpet as they were limp and dead in short seconds.

"My god Raize I'd thought you'd never come!"

"I'm sorry for the delay Mistress Natalia but I had Mistress Delilah's things to carry. I hope I'm not to be punished for being a little tardy."

"No need Raize lock up the apartment. Oh and if your hungry two of the soldiers are yours; Me and Delilah will share the third."

"Thank you Mistress", I said retreating hefting two of the soldiers into the sitting room. I locked up the apartment and made sure there couldn't be any breeches in the security then decided to have a little snack. I ended up sucking them both dry and sat outside of my mistress's door. I could hear faint sounds like giggling then a summons.

"Raize, dear can you come in please?" I opened the door slightly slower than I expected; meaning I took my time.

"Yes, Mistress Natalia did you call?"

"Yes, can you please take this body and de-atomize it in the trash receptacle."

"Yes, Mistress Delilah I'll have it done immediately", I said hefting the corpse.

"Oh and when your done return promptly please", Natalia said in her best 'be prepared' voice.

It took me only a moment to discard the body and press the button. I was somewhat daunted finding my mistresses still awake in the early morning. This new mistress may yet upset the balance of my happy home. I should feel happy about the companionship my Mistress gets so this may prove to be useful.

I knock on the door letting them know I'd finished. It didn't take them long so the invitation was immediate.

"Come on in Raize. Your mistress is calling", I hear Delilah say in what I expected to be a seductive voice. I enter the room to walk directly into a wall of hormones. The air thick with the human/ animal scent of their vaginas. When I'd recovered from the scent they both looked at each other as if they knew I could tell.

The allure was so tempting it seemed to tug at me with unseen cords. My thick heavy pants and my silk shirt seemed to part and slip off themselves. My naked body exposing my hard abs, firm ass, and rigid cock. They both squealed with delight at this spreading their legs giving me an open, wet, and seductive invitation doubling as permission. No sooner had she smiled I was across the room and kneeling to lick her wet vagina.

Delilah not wanting any less of the action instead had Natalia flip over to straddle my face while she slide my cock into her. I'd never had such lust before to handle two women at once and this I'd hoped would completely satisfy me. I felt Natalia open more and grind against my tongue eager to receive the pleasure I was giving. Delilah's tight vagina bouncing eagerly onto my rigid cock moaning with the effort it took not to break or climax. Natalia moaning loudly while I nibble on her wet lips and swirl my tongue inside of her. She too is trying her best not to climax even after twenty minutes of intense oral.

Delilah and Natalia both thrust their last time coating both my tongue and my cock with their warm vaginal juices. They both switch positions putting Natalia onto my cock and Delilah's surprisingly tasty vagina onto my tongue. Delilah unfamiliar with my method of oral sinks strait down into my mouth getting nipped by one canine. She doesn't seem to notice or care in her frantic grinding on my face. I could feel the surge rising against my tongue as she had a strong second climax on my tongue. Natalia setting usual pace on my cock getting tighter with the effort it took not to climax so soon. Delilah tired and sexually exhausted slides off of my tongue noticing that I've tasted her delicious body in more than one way. Her look told me she loved every bit of it. Natalia was thrusting and bouncing hard and I felt the surge rise in both of us as she cried out and climaxed the same time I did.

"Mmm; god that felt so, hot", she said sliding from my cock.

"I'm glad I could please you Mistress", I said getting dressed.

"Thank you much Raize, you shall be leaving so that we may get some rest", Delilah said covering up for today slumber.

"Very well Delilah sleep well", I said leaving the room and its strong scents.

I did my rounds of the apartment checking for weaknesses in security. There was nothing wrong except the cooking unit door has slightly open. Nothing that I would consider out of order. I took a shower and re-dressed then took up post in front of the door. A stand turned to a lean. A lean soon turned to a kneel. A kneel turned into lotus which soon got promoted to a deep sleep.

Face it I just satisfied two full grown female vampires, I was worn out. The sleep that I'd tried to fight crept in and soon the floor was my bed. The last thing I heard was the slow deep breathing magnified. The breeze that is two vampires sleeping.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next few weeks work increased so I stayed fit and apply able. The walks got longer and more dangerous as the boldness of the humans increased. I got good exercise during our strolls because my classes seemed to be useless in helping me excel further in life. Delilah kept me busy with protecting her and Natalia with some seemingly dunce moves during our strolls. Once she got it into her head to more into traffic. With a whip of the tail which Natalia advised me against she was snatched out of the way of a speeding hover vehicle.

We're walking now on another walk. Today has been neutral nothing foolish from Mistress Delilah and no requests from Mistress Natalia. So Afterwards I went to my room to listen to music. Even though I spent more time in protection school; I spent two years in advanced arts and history classes. Probable mathematics and biotechnology were also included.

My preferred music was electronic. Something I could move to, something I could work to, the kind that makes you feel like your weightless. I feel like both sleeping and fighting. It's a high that I could find awaiting me daily, and more frequently I've been going back. This particular song had mellowing vocals and a heavenly strata various violin. The bass was one to keep the blood pumping. I pulled the internet visor over the shades of my visors with the built in mp3 player and signed on.

A very popular game was just released. It's a site that sends electronic signals throughout your body to read your physical attributes. Its sparring without the danger of death or injury. The sensors attach at the temples with a suction cup link then reads the concentrated thoughts flowing by.

It places you in the arena wit one or more opponents the object of the game was to weaken the other player's vitality till they get sore enough to submit. The suction cups send small electrical jolts to the part that was struck causing minor numbness after being attacked. My opponent for the day was a burley looking vampire. He was 7"1 at least and was buff. The dong sounds signaled the beginning of the match. The song ended and another began one more lively.

"O.K. lets go!"

He lunged in a straight jab two piece. I catch one on the palm of my hand even though his fists dwarf mine. I smacked the other with my tail. I charged him brutally assaulting his body but he muscled through it and forced me back with a rubber band attack. The result of him catching my hand in his abs and throwing me back off balance. I regained it just in time to catch a massive fist to the chest. The wind was knocked out of me but I was reluctant to quit.

I changed my tactic with the music going straight for his head. I swept his legs to throw him off then leapt to catch his forehead in a knee upper cut. It threw him back into the wall but before he could recover I was on him again. Flowing like water applying myself to the target and attacking furiously. The music was near its climax and my body felt like its floating again. Bringing my leg around in a jump inside croissant kick. He tilted hard to the left and rolled spinning and catching my foot. He threw me into the air and jumped to catch me in a submission. He landed on the ground using the jarring movement to apply more pressure to my rib cage. I felt my bones creaking from the pressure he applied. The music dropped suddenly and I felt strength leave me. I refused to give up I rolled in his embrace and elbowed him in his jaw.

The lock slacked and a second blow dislodged me from his grasp. I leaped away to regain my breath and felt the music rising and my strength returning quickly and boldly.

"One, two, three lets Go!"

And we're off again this time it escaladed from an even match to me getting the best of him. His sore limbs had started to affect his focus and he seemed sluggish to me. I was completely grounded and attacking with such ferocity I seemed an animal. The music coming to a climax and soon to a hard end. The vampire was lunging for his last stand. I grounded my self and punched with the power of a falling building in a double pole punch.

Silence from the music and the match. The blow caught him square in the chest and was doubled by his hasty running. He collapsed and sunk to the ground the end bell sounded and I logged off. I was thirsty so I took of the visor and went to the kitchen. Once again the door was open. I just got a bottle of purified water and closed it.

I went back to my room. I'd earned everything in it through hard work and sheer determination. I got raises from both my Mistress and my Teacher. There was also the numerous bets on how well I'd do on the missions and tests they had for me. To me my room was the greatest sanctuary I could ever hope for. I had various stored snacks, entertainment and it was all neatly stored. Years of living with a female have honed my ways into being those of a well organized, neat, and efficient person.

I did my rounds with the music off listening for any sign of movement. I checked the escape hatch the front door and all the rooms except the one with the Mistresses. The easy breathing told me they were sound asleep. I returned to my room and turned on the music. I wanted something smooth and easy. The player picked up the signals from my brain and the smooth violin music eased into my ears. The flute seemed to be the pulse of the music the way it rose and fell in concerto with the violin.

The room began to fuzz over with the stealthy tug of sleep. Today for the first n a while I feel asleep in my room. The silken bed spread and pillow case. It all seemed to wrap around me body and soul to suffocate me. I rolled over to flip the lights off and suck into sleeps embrace. In sleep everything is possible.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was dreaming… In this dream I was angry… Someone had did something bad. Something that broke my heart. I tried to fight this force this immense arm of people, of human soldiers. They were stronger faster and they attacked in a single state of mind. They attacked vampires and kaize alike. Killed them with guns and knives. They broke like waves over buildings leaving bloody bodies and corpses in their wake. They were going to war.

I was dreaming… In this dream I was angry… Someone had did something bad. Something that broke my heart. I tried to fight this immense crowd of people army of people, of vampire soldiers. They were stronger faster and they attacked in a single state of mind. They attacked humans with kaize at their side. Killed them with guns and knives. They attacked young children and women obtained victory then moved on to the next target… They broke like waves over buildings leaving bloody bodies and corpses in their wake. They were going to war.

Through all of the fighting, the marching. I was in the center of it all. I was revered to have to quail the fighting. I was alone. I tried to fight… A single speed. I hacked and slashed at the two forces to keep the fight even to keep it a fair fight. It was hard. They tried to kill me, both sides. It no longer mattered whether I fought for them. The stress on my body was insurmountable. I clasped almost dead and all alone.

When I looked up to see if death himself had come to cast his shadow on my head I gasped. Before me standing tall was a raize. He looked same as me. Same spiked hair, same built physic. In his right hand he clutched a heavy blade. It was crude but he'd hacked his way right through the crowd and stood by my side.

"Let us all do battle with these foolish races", he said helping me to my feet. Over his shoulder I saw another raize in his hands he clutched two butterfly knives. He had downed three men in an instant. He flipped coming to an eased landing beside us.

"Let us all fight for the honor of the races", he said threw a guise. Close to follow was the fourth me. He had two light scimitars. He seemed to float through the crowd of rushing vampires and humans.

"Let us all fight for the honor of the races", he said flicking some sinew off of his blade. The four of us one person and more. The same DNA the same roots. We would be the force that is to quail the war. To ride the planet of human invasion.

I never knew which side was truly my own but now I knew that humans are moving to take over a planet where they do not belong. I'll defend this world where I live. This world I call home.

The onrush of humans increased throwing UV grenades into hordes of vampires. We picked them up stuffing them into our shirts till the flash was over then threw them at humans. The onrush of humans increased sending the vampires into retreat. A huge burley human barred the path of a vampire who was like wise built. The two of them were going hand to hand blow for blow. The vampire due to lack of blood was losing. The larger kaize grabbed the smaller one tossing him into the human. The human was cut in half where the kaize had struck him. The burley vampire emptied the torso of blood and returned to help us. The kaize with the scimitars was eagerly working steadily through the humans cutting them down easily.

The largest kaize kept swinging his heavy blade sword clearing entire squads with single strokes. There was in a throng of humans who had run out of ammo. They dog pilled him. He struggled to rise but couldn't. The smaller kaize was on his way to help dashing through three small squads of humans killing them with his butterfly knives when he was dog pilled as well. The one with the scimitars was halfway through his group of humans when the rest rushed him pinning him to the ground.

The group I was fighting had received a moral boost as well because they rushed me as well. I leaped decapitating three of them before my ankle got caught and I was slung to the ground. I heard the kaize with the heavy blade sword rasping under the weight.

"The nano… Cough Use your nano machines", he said. I glanced over to catch everyone reaching up to scratch their ears. I could feel the blood lust radiate off of them each. The entire grounds pulsated with it. They burst from the mountains of men scattering them. Following suit I reached up just grazing my ears with my nail.

I felt it all first in a rush from my ears down throughout my body. The urge to feed on blood overwhelmed all logical though. I pushed up from the ground hard pushing the piling humans from my back. I knew only one thing…

"Kill!!!"

With the strength of a god I exploded from the man mountain. With the well placed precision of lightening I tore through the army of now retreating men. I practically danced and killed hordes of humans. I pounced from group to group spinning with my claws. I sliced throats, broke bones with only one punch, capsized bodies with one kick. No limit of strength felt beyond me. I felt time rush as we neared the end of the human invaders. I layered the battle field with bodies and the four of us stood panting in its center. I felt my muscles suddenly snap and rip. I heard my bones crumble. I could taste the blood as my heart burst in my chest.

I finally knew that like all weapons they have their limits. I fell in sync with my counter parts dying. As I fell only one thought got far enough to escape my lips. It bubbled through my blood soaking throat reaching the surface. The entire world seemed to fade around me as black crept into the edges of my vision. A familiar smell entered my nostrils right before my lungs capsized and deflated.

One last image my mind could register before death took me the image of a female I've never met. The smell of an orchid and the name…

"Lynn."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up with a start and found that I couldn't move. Temporal paralysis… After a moment I could feel the comforting weight of my arms and legs. It was just a dream. Just a hard dream. I've got to remember that name. I can already feel it slipping away.

"Lina, Line, Ly… Lynn that's it." I recorded it before I could forget it again. I sat in bed playing it over and over until I managed to get it memorized. I have to remember that face too. A name is nothing without a face to add to it. She was beautiful that was the only way I could describe her for the longest time. I finally thumbed the button on the recorder to describe her.

"5'5, green eyes, black-brown hair, slim, slightly pointed ears, almond eyes, hair that stopped at the small of her back, pianist fingers, small mouth, small nose."

"Raize", I stood up thinking quickly getting dressed.

"Yes, Mistress", I said pulling on my pants and dashing out to the living room.

"Oh there you are. What took so long?"

"I apologize Mistress Delilah. I was just waking up."

"Whatever just make sure it doesn't happen too often." She looked me up and down pausing on my exposed abs from a lack of shirt. "Go get dressed we're going to a meeting."

"Yes Mistress Delilah", I said trudging back to my quarters to change. I was dressed in a sleeveless vest, black that zipped up in a turtle neck. Black baggy pants with a hole for my tail, stiff knuckle gloves for bracing my wrist, and rubber soled shoes for wall running. I grabbed my music glasses with the auto targeting upgrade, two orion steel daggers and two light concussion pistols with ammo. I have to pack this way with concealed weapons because the meetings lately with Delilah go sour and she acts as if she's immortal. She's not I'm just a crack shot. The glasses are for entertainment but the upgrade is very useful. Natalia wont be accompanying us. She says she doesn't like to get involved with Delilah's affairs. I sympathize.

Somewhere underground in a vampire haven Delilah is talking to her ex: boy toy from across the room. The story is or at least from what I've heard between songs is he was not faithful. He apparently doesn't want to let her go and she doesn't want him. She said something about her wearing a collar but from what I've heard she can't leave him without it off.

"Come on Svitkove take the damn thing off of me."

"Sorry Delilah I value you way to much. Your mine until I die", he says grinning. Delilah cocks back and smacks him with enough force to send him back a step.

"Take it off now!"

"Now, now Delilah", he says recovering you don't want to piss me off", he reaches out with quick speed striking in one fluid motion. Delilah doesn't budge and inch but you can tell it hurts from the angry cut on her cheek from his ring.

"Svitkove you're… you're dead", she says tearing up. Before anyone can breathe Svitkove's men draw their guns and aim them at Delilah and me.

"You and what army", he says chuckling with icy steel in his voice.

Delilah glares back with evenly as cold eyes "Raize!" At the sound of my name the song changes something by the "High Nymphs", with vocals. Tail springs forward launching me into the air while my hands find my concussion pistols in mid-flip. Upside down and air born, I fire two rounds. The rounds give a slight light burst controlled in a three inch spherical circumference on contact. In an instant one body guard goes down. As soon as I touch the ground the techno to the music kicks in. Another two shots and another body guard barely gets a shot off. I'm spinning around to round house kick a body guard who death greets after his skull cracks. A shot in the skull helps speed the process. The women singing rise in temp and volume.

Three body guards bring their guns to bear on a couch I've managed to slip behind. I leap high running on the ceiling for three steps firing a bullet just barely grazing one but the light pulse causes half of his head to incinerate. The other two are wearing vests. The glass's auto targeting tunes into the fray targeting the weak points in the armor as I land behind them and fade backwards into another couch sending bullets into both of their backs.

Svitkove is furious and wraps one arm around Delilah pulling out a pistol. "Come on out you little fucker or the bitch dies!" Delilah screams to punctuate the urgency of the situation. This makes me glad I packed the way I did. Using the targeting glasses, I'm targeting Svitkove and his men seeing where their guns are pointed and judging their reaction time. Once I finished I can't possibly shot him to kill him and miss Delilah.

I turned up the volume of the glasses louder and louder till the sound almost fills the room before it went supersonic. All movement seemed to cease except for the turning of stomachs and the ear plugs that protect against violent noise. She used the distraction to kick Svitkove in the groin.

I come out pinning bullets in skulls and chest to cover Delilah as she makes a beeline for me. After Svitkove had a UV round in his private little pile of ash we left. Delilah had managed to locate the deactivator for her locket she wore and deactivated it. She tossed the diamond studded necklace into Svitkove's pile an spat on it.

I need to find better places for my after noon strolls.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The walk home proved pretty uneventful. That is until Delilah collapses. As far as I could see she was convulsing. I thought it might be a seizure but vampire's shouldn't be susceptible to trivial illnesses. When I grabbed her she immediately latched on to me. She wasn't having a seizure she was crying.

I wanted to say something to stop her from crying something to sooth her but nothing came to mind. The only think I could say was, "Its ok… Everything is going to be ok." I don't know whether or not it was true but I kept saying it whispering it over and over. She didn't let go or say anything just kept sobbing and shaking.

"Come on Delilah everything's going to be all right… Its o.k." After a while she stopped shaking but tears still rolled down her cheeks to soak my vest. I just got this prickling feeling at the back of my neck because we were outside.

The first thing that came to mind was the aggressive hormone of man. The sounds of approaching boot steps the taste of sulfur and gun powder. The sounds of weapons clicking.

"Delilah listen I want you to hold on I'm going to have to run ok?" No words just her nodding against my chest. I gathered her up in my arms using my tail as a third leg for balance and less for strength. Leaning forward I took off down a dark alley-way. I had to get as far away from the light as possible because humans cling to the light sources where they can see. Obstacles of all sorts appear in the way of each turn and every few blocks a human appears.

"Shit I think they're guiding us", I said to Delilah who seemed oblivious to what was going on around us. They must have had to be guiding us because every turn was blocked off for two alleys before my right turn was available so I made my own path. Shifting Delilah in my arms I leaped from wall to wall to scale a low building. The rubber soles of my shoes gripping concrete and steel to propel me forward despite gravity.

A shot rang out from behind sending a bullet wising by Delilah's left calf. I turned on my heel leaping backwards and fired three shots towards the area of the gun. The first shot illuminated the attacker the second and third should have killed him.

The leap ended up pushing us over the edge. I could feel it as soon as I passed of solid ground. I flip and barrel-rolled to plant my self against a wall using Delilah's weight to ground myself long enough to leap upward and land on the roof of this building. We were two blocks from home and the sun was raising. I had to take it three buildings over to reach our buildings over to reach our building from the night side before I could get to the front door. Delilah was feeling loose like she was on the verge of going to sleep. I wont disturb her, we're home now.

Just as I walk in the door the smell of catnip runs up my nose with urgency. I'm on the bottom floor and 100 floors from my room. I slip Delilah into a quiet closet with enough space to cover her up and hide her. After thumbing my targeting classes on I draw the two concussion pistols reloaded them and dashed for the elevator. The glasses blocked out the calming elevator music with some techno the same "High Nymphs song blasts into my ears as the elevator shoots up then suddenly there is a snap and it begins to decelerate.

"Damn", the only word I can say as the elevator coasts to a floating stop and starts to plunge. I shoot the cap off of the top and leap out onto the service ladder. The resounding crash bellow sends a shock wave throughout the building but the blast doors immediately sealed the explosion form causing structural damage.

I pocketed my pistols leaping from wall to wall till I got to the 91st floor. There was an eerie silence about the place and the stairs were what I needed. Then my targeting glasses tuned in and there behind doors and around corners were humans. The light rounds won't be much use but the other piercing rounds would do good. I popped the clips out as silently as I could catching the magazines with my tail, I stored them in a cargo pocket. I loaded the guns and pocketed them.

I clung to the walls silently and quickly closing ground on the humans with out a sound digging my claws into the walls. My tail reflexively snapped like a whip right before I cured it around me alerting the oblivious humans that I was on the wall above them. Gasps soon followed y automatic fire.

Traveling along the wall I managed to remove my concussion pistols and started firing I had limited ammo so I made sure I made every shot count. I leaped over a fallen soldier sending three bullets hurling into the heads of two soldier the third piercing the heart of another. The last two had just fallen and the hall way stood empty. I grabbed some cartridges for my pistols and headed for the next level taking the stairs three and four at a time.

I finally get to my floor and the strongest concentration of catnip I've ever smelled hits my senses like a sledge-hammer. My music turns on something with really fast techno. The catnip smell gets swept to be replaced by the aggressive hormone of humans. The vocals kick in and I'm off with the two orion bladed daggers in my hands. The sound of the music slamming into my ears as I bolted from the stair well into the hall slashing throats and skin as I leaped to walls, flipped over heads, and dodged bullets. The humans had no idea what hit them. To them it seemed as if a demon from hell had come to judge them for their misdeeds. The body count started wracking up as the soldiers fired franticly in an effort to shot me. They fired more and more, zigzagging in my trail of blood inadvertently firing on their comrades.

In less than two minutes the entire hallway had been cleared and I was tense focusing the glassed lenses on my apartment. Inside was three men two had their fire trained on the door the third stood with a bladed weapon a large sword with one arm draped around my mistress's neck and the other holding the blade across her neck.

I ran against the wall adjacent to the doors, grounded myself and thrust forward using all of my tail and leg strength. The force launched me through the doors making them explode inwardly as I flew past slashing the two humans and flipped kicking away the blade form the larger figure.

When the dust cleared I was standing faced to face with my own likeness. I snatched Natalia from his grasp before he could react and thrust her out the door turning to the raize who had retrieved his sword.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We stared at one another for a long moment neither one twitching a muscle except for the tail. In his hand he held a Heavy Blade. His was customized for one handed use and by the way he carried it I could tell it was no heavier to him then the double daggers in my hands. He wore the same tailored material with heavy pants, rubber soled shoes, and sleeveless vest. His choice of color was a deep rust orange where as mine was the stealthy black.

He blinked if only for a millisecond and I struck lunging my body forward with my tail and legs. He set his blade dead center thinking I'll be split in two from my own momentum. I had just enough time to cross my daggers to catch myself against his blade. I slide all the way to the hilt halting my moment and throwing him off balance.

I used my moment to toss my self off of his blade and over his head spinning to slash down and cleave his head. He spun bringing his blade hard against mine sending me hurling through the air. I twisted in the air and caught myself on my tail. He charged me giving me just enough time to side step him and kick him in the rear. The added push made him crash into the wall. He recovered just in time to catch my shoulder with the flat of his blade.

As I crashed through the outer wall of the apartment I grabbed a rung in the building a moment before he emerged in hot pursuit. I got to the top landing and breathing before he leaped onto the top brandishing his heavy blade. He lunged swinging his blade downward. I kicked the side spinning completely around slapping him on the face with my tail knocking him back a step. His recovery was fast enough that he body-checked me back just as far.

He grounded the tip of his blade and leaned back slightly taking the heavy blade defensive stance. Any slow and sloppy attacks would meet certain death to this. The main loop-hole was an attack form above but I had to control my tail to keep me form over shooting. I leaped high enough to avoid the blade but low enough to come straight down before he could counter.

I was inches form his head when he dashed forward so I only grazed his arm drawing first blood. He didn't hesitate to bring his heavy blade around I caught the blade with my dagger but only barely. The tip of the sword tastes my blood as it forced its way through my block. I shove the sword aside plating my foot in his chest. He tensed at the last moment so it barely affected him, but the look on his face showed the pain. He spun side kicking me in the hip. It moved me but only enough so I could jump slapping his sword away with my tail. He turned with the motion and slapped my daggers away with his tail.

Both of our weapons flew over the side of the building. We disengaged long enough to pursue them. I leaped over the side of the building running down it's side him doing the same beside me. I caught my daggers same moment he grasped the hilt of his heavy blade.

I turn lashing out with my daggers. I barely nicked him drawing a little more blood from his arm. He smacked me in the face with a flick of his tail and lunged merely scratching my torso with the tip of his blade. We matched blades, him with his free hand to push on the opposite side of his sword and me using both daggers to push back.

We ran another length of the building, neither one of us yielding ground then all of a sudden I got curious and the fight left me. Here I was fighting myself. He looked exactly like me and he told me something before. In my dream he said something. It sounded right… He said.

"Let us do battle with these foolish races." He looked at me slowing his decent and I slowed mine. I gripped the edge of the apartment window and slide inside him close to follow.

"You, you remember that? It felt like a dream… Wasn't it?" He looked confused and lost.

"I thought it was too but… Does that mean there's more raize here somewhere?"

I don't know there is no telling what people do for war I was raised by humans… I've seen that they care only for expansion and pitting themselves against either themselves or others."

"I've been raised by vampires. I've seen that the will to fight is great and they are just in this war to defend their home. Shall you help me defend them?"

"I'll think about this… For now I'll disappear the humans probably think I'm dead anyway. I'll hide and consider your proposal." He looked at me one last second ten exited the apartment threw the hole in the window. I waited then went to retrieve Delilah and Natalia from the lobby closet downstairs.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The bodies were moved when I left the apartment. My guess is some of the inhabitants of the complex came down for a snack. I took the usable elevator down to the lobby. The front desk was occupied by a kaize who pointed to the closet when she saw me. I nodded in thanks and turned to open the closet.

Inside was Natalia and Delilah cuddled under a heavy blanket asleep. It was noon so I had to take two trips to get them to the elevator to keep them out of the sun. Another two more trips got them in bed. The house was in slight disarray and the gapping hole in the window didn't improve it much. I went to the front office to file a report on the window. They'd have a few kaize patch it up like new in half an hour.

I returned to the room and locked up for the day. I checked the house thoroughly before retiring to my room. I laid down then got right back up for a drink of water. The cooler unit door was open slightly again. I thought to check the door hinge but got a sip of purified water first. When I did look I could see that the hinges were slightly bent from an outward force. Something in the cooler unit got out and not the other way around.

Inside everything was in order. Then I noticed something, a small hairline break in the back left of the cooler unit. I ran my nail down it and pulled back on it. Everything in the unit slide to the side drinks and all and in the back was a stairway leading sharply down. I slid into the back and began prowling around. Smells and faint sounds of machinery working. I checked to make sure I still had my orion daggers in my pockets and drew one with my tail and with careful caution wrapped my tail around me without making it snap. I crept around the corner and slipped inside of the small room beyond finding in it a work room.

It had a cot in the corner and several sets of swords lying around. They were of different sizes and the blades where ridged differently ranging from smooth edges that cut cleanly to teethed ones that where made to dig in and tear through skin and muscle. I stopped for a moment listening for sounds of breathing but heard nothing. I got bored for a while then left a note on the cot in the side. That read.

"To whom it may concern,

Please by all means live your life but don't disturb the residents upstairs with noise or actions in manner of aggression. I would also implore you to pay for what you steal or in other words borrow from our cooler unit upstairs. I would also ask that you make your presence known to either myself or my mistress as to if you require a proper place to stay we would be more than happy to provide better living quarters.

Signed

Raize"

I left it in hopes that he would find it and follow the instructions. I needed a nap and something to eat so I'll go to sleep in my own bed and hope that I can go for a walk tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke with the sunset and stretched breathing in the cool air in the room. The mistresses where just stirring I could hear their docile movements as they yawn and wiped sleep from their eyes. I could feel their combined blood lust radiating from their room. It was rather thick I guess the excitement yesterday used up a lot of energy. I could hear them deciding what to wear while I just threw on the first outfit to catch my eye. I dressed quickly feeling in a very light and playful mood.

My outfit consisted of baby blue sleeveless turtle neck, a pair of heavy jet black pants that were baggy for comfort and concealed weaponry. I also wore thin soled shoes for speed. I wrapped a baby blue headband to keep my hair from my eyes..

By the time I had gotten a drink of mineral water from the cooling unit they were finished dressing and standing in the sitting room waiting on me. Then came a question I've been devoid of answering until now.

"Raize dear can you tell me which of us looks sexier? Delilah thinks its her and I'm sure she is wrong." They were both clad in leather skin tight so it hugged their bodies. It was open at the top so that their cleavage round as it was peaked over. Natalia was wearing a brighter color in deep scarlet while Delilah wore purple.

"I'm sorry Mistress but you both are so sexy there is no possible way to decide which of you are sexier." It seemed like the write answer besides I was honest so I hoped I had answered correctly.

"Hmm I guess that's fair enough. We are the sexiest vampires you've ever seen so its fine with me… Come on Raize its time we go for a stroll lets see if any humans are foolish enough to roam away from their kind tonight."

"Yes Mistress Nataliah; shall I pack anything extra?", I said picking up my targeting glasses.

"No, that'll be fine thank you", she said walking to the door. I slipped my glasses on and opened the door. Let the hunt begin.

Miles northeast of the apartment on the edge of the human settlements we caught scent of some humans… Males by the smell and another… Female I guess but the scent is slightly blurred or stunted I'm guessing teenager. I hear scuffling like a struggle and then the human child screamed and was immediately cut off. I looked into Nataliah's eyes and in mine she saw what I was about to do. I ran through the small brush and through trees to where I was only a yard from the three men and the young child.

A fraction of a second later Delilah and Natalia where right behind me. We were behind a human vehicle sitting on it's side from a vampire raid. I could hear more clearly what the men where saying now as well as the racing heart beat of all of the humans especially the girl's racing heart thumping faster.

"Now little pretty don't fight and we promise it'll be over quickly. We've all seen you strut about the settlement teasing us all with your young body and now you'll get what was coming to you."

"NO please, please don't do this to me! I don't deserve this I! Please don't!"

"Shut up or we'll be forced to shut you up little slut!" I could hear the impact from when he slapped her and the sound of ripping fabric. By then I was mad enough to incapacitate them both. The blood lust to kill them and feed on them overwhelming. I wanted them to suffer for even attempting to take this young girl's innocence.

In a blur of speed and what looked to them to be lightning I struck slicing the spine of the closest one he went limp and Nataliah caught him before he fell. By the way his comrades were continuing they never noticed him die. The second one noticed the girls eyes go wide and turned just in time to have his neck broken in a quick bear hug. The last one turned swinging his knife with his hand still across the girl's neck.

"Stay, Stay away of the girl dies!" He stammered before putting the knife to the girls throat. He tried to take a step back and stumbled inadvertently stabbing her in the chest. Her right lung pierced straight through as blood gushed into her lungs. The man tried to run and screamed slightly high pitched as I shoved one clawed hand into a nerve cluster just left of his spine in his lower back. He went limp still alive but paralyzed with pain and fear.

The girl was drooping slowly as she slowly died reaching out helplessly to her savior she could no longer see. After a quick examination of her pupils and pulse she was nearly dead.

"Nataliah she shouldn't have to die this way… I'm going to turn her"

"Raize don't you dare she's only a teen she'll be reckless", Nataliah protested.

"I'm changing her Mistress… I'm sorry." Before she could stop me I had sunk my teeth in her neck just enough to let the venom on my teeth run off into her blood stream. And released her swiping my wrist with my nail and held it to her trembling lips. She sucked once weak and then once more a little more strongly. She then began to eagerly suck and lick at my wrist with growing intensity till I pulled my hand away.

She looked around bewildered for a moment and then passed out. She didn't wake again that night or the night after that.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The sun rose and with it so did I. It had been three nights since I changed the girl that night. She hasn't woken once since then… I guessed I might have been too late but her vital signs are normal and every day I can feel the blood lust radiate from her a little more everyday. She had been changed out of her clothes by Nataliah and Delilah because they thought if she woke to find me over her the reaction when she gained consciousness would be explosive. I worked out more daily trying to keep fit I never wanted another person to die with me so near to help.

I dressed that morning in blood red sleeveless shirt, jet black pants, and rubber soled shoes. I thought a quick dash up to the roof for fresh air would be nice so I went the window in the back of the apartment lifted the window and leaped out grabbing the widow pane with my tail to grip the wall. I quickly began running up the wall balancing my weight to keep me close before the howling wind could rip me from the steel surface.

I reached the top of the building stopping to rest my legs after the rapid movement. I stood to take a deep breath of the clean air. The sheer altitude from this high up remains clear of the pollutions the humans have brought to this planet. I'm glad because anytime at all I'd ever need to be remote and think for myself I'd come here just to clear my head. Altitude and the wind on my face help me feel free.

"I've made my choice", the strong Raize says behind me shaking me from my day dreams. I turn around to see him standing in a similar outfit of blood red leather, his sword in matching color.

"What is your choice? Have you chosen to remain with the humans or will you help me defend the vampires?" He looked down for a moment as if asking himself if he was sure of his answer.

"I've chosen to help the vampires who own this planet. They belong here and its their right to stay and defend what they own. I'll help do war with the humans and when the time comes I'll die willingly.

"Then I accept your help as a brother and as a partner. I don't have a place for you to stay yet but I can check with the lobby and see if there are any available rooms for you to remain in. We can check immediately-"

"No, I'll remain where I am for the time being. If the humans come back and capture any of us do you want them to catch us both at the same time or do you want to split the pair and have them work for they bounty?"

"I consent to that. It makes enough sense to split up for the time being… I have a question something's been on my mind for the past few days. I bit a human to change them into a vampire but I'm not so sure of what the results will be. What do you think will happen?"

He hesitated before he answered clearly he had no idea what the results will be either. "I'd guess maybe she'd turn into a vampire or perhaps a kaize. She was bitten by one of us but I'm not so sure she'd get our strength. She might get a fraction of it but there is no way to be sure. I suggest you keep watch over her maybe even train her she might become valuable in the future."

"I'll put forth an effort but she's a human and she's probably as weak minded as them too. I'll start with movement first, it is after all the most valuable weapon a raize or kaize can have. If she progresses and there is an increase in her strength I'll let you know when I can."

"Farewell I have to leave now before my hide out is found. Good bye brother." With that he leaped over the side of the building.

I went back to the apartment to find the girl stirring. I went to the sitting room to check and see if she was ok. So far she'd managed to stumble off of the couch and to the kitchen. She looked up at me in fear when I opened the cooling unit door and grabbed a mineral water. I helped her into a chair and gave her the water. She drunk it guzzling it as fast as her throat would allow in only a few moments she add managed to empty the bottle completely. She looked at me with these green eyes and they looked so heart filled so docile in so many ways.

And then she lunged grabbing for my neck I didn't fight her just yet. I let her see how far she thought she'd get before she closed her fangs on thin air. Surprising speed she'd come close to nipping me before I gabbed her hands and twisted them behind her back. Holding them with one hand I used my free hand to place the hook of my thumb against her neck. She immediately stopped moving arching her neck to protect her windpipe.

"Good now that I have your attention I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Raize… I'll release you now so that you can tell me yours", I said letting her windpipe go and releasing her hands.

She inhaled the breath she'd been holding and turned around with the docile green eyes again. I'd already seen by the way her fangs stayed out that she'd need to spend a few weeks in the school I'd went to before she'd be street safe. I wasn't as surprised when she looked to where I was staring and retracted her fangs as I was when she said her name. "My name is Lynn."

"Lynn? ..." I ran to my room and found my recorder and replayed the last recording. "5'5, green eyes, black-brown hair, slim, slightly pointed ears, almond eyes, hair that stopped at the small of her back, pianist fingers, small mouth, small nose."

The Lynn from my dreams the one I saw right before I died in my dream is the exact Lynn in the kitchen. I rush back into the kitchen and grab her by the hand and takes her to Natalia's quarters. She needs clothes and training and I've got no time to waste.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Its been three weeks since Nataliah took Lynn to the Fang Society for training. They thought that it would be good if she didn't stay with us. Instead she was moved to a kaize dwelling and given clothes. Her initial training would consist of combat training and only mild slave training. They thought she would be more useful on the field fighting. I'm allowed to stop by every few days to view her progress during her sparring lessons. But no contact what so ever is granted.

I don't think she needs to see or smell me for her to know I'm there. She was in the middle of a sparring match with her trainer when she disabled him and looked up to smile at me through the screening glass. I've been in those rooms before and they don't let you see through them scent is blocked off along with sound. She still managed to look right at me and smile…

I think a bite from a Raize also increases apathy and psycho telepathic abilities. I'll never know because after each class she is escorted to the den with the rest of the kaize. Her analyst report on her personality says that she is still immature with showing her feelings. Her report also states that in the heat of battle she consciously lets her instincts take over and guide her to safety. There are rumors going around that she may even surpass me because of her feminine physique.

I'd honestly want to test her fighting ability for myself and I'm trying to convince the head master that its a good idea.

"Master please aren't you curious even slightly whether or not she'll surpass me?"

"Raize you are unique you constantly exceed what we consider vampire standards. If this girl who isn't even a full blooded kaize can catch up with you even exceed you that would lessen you as are top priority and she'd be it."

"Master I honestly can handle that but I also think that my combat experience even in the most daunting of circumstances I am still top priority. I've handled previous skirmishes even thought the odds were against me without severe injury. I believe that I can keep getting stronger. Please sir let me spar with her."

He sat still for a moment deep in thought. I've always respected him for his ability to make thorough decisions after thinking them through. "Raize… I shall question Lynn and see if she consents. You'll have my answer in 1 month in the mean time I want you to prepare."

"Thank you sir I won't let you down-"

"Wait don't thank me just yet I have something I need taken care of. A surveillance mission should you prove successful and return alive I'll grant you full control of her training from this moment forth."

"Yes sir anything you say sir", I said.

"You'll have your briefing package tomorrow. Carry out the mission and report in half a month do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." He hesitated as if he wanted to say something more but stopped and instead said.

"You are dismissed."

I left the room and immediately left for home I needed to speak with my mistress. She should know that I'm going on a mission. If I left otherwise I'd be neglecting my duties as a slave and punishment would be soon to follow. I was taking the main street with kaize of various sizes and smells walk bye. They kept staring making me think I'd forgotten something important or as if something were wrong with me.

I felt my tail get grazed by someone passing by and immediately I knew. I'd left my tail out in public. The one thing I was told never to let happened and I let it happened in a public place. I immediately wrapped my tail around me and tried to pretend that didn't happen.

I followed down an alley way and tried to reach a connecting street when there was a tap from behind. I leapt forward and pulled out my concussion pistols. I spun to have my guns kicked upward and out of my hands. I side stepped a swipe downward and dashed for the wall. I leapt up and over the attacker's head and punched aiming for the nerve cluster just right of the spine at the small of the back.

The attacker must know this trick because he leaned back on my hand and spun around before I could shove my hand forward. That's when the smell of an orchid enters my nose. I stood still waiting for the next attack. A moment before the strike the attacker telegraphed it by turning the right foot out and swung with sweep and slash. I countered by grounding my foot and grabbing the inner arm just above the wrist.

The foot was stopped dead by my weight and the swing was thrown off. Using the moment of the attack I spun the attacker around and grabbed both hands behind the back and placed the hook of my thumb against the wind pipe.

"You still have a way to go Lynn", I whispered into her ear. She struggled to get free first before giving up and slumped back to lean against me.

"They say you weren't training as hard as you should be. I slipped out around security and followed you here. It was easy enough you forgot to wrap your tail around you and everyone was looking at you funny. So I cornered you here and-

"This is all find stuff its just that I really don't care right now Lynn", I said releasing her she slide her tail up my legs half way before I could stop her tail with mine. "They were right you are immature still." She stopped dead with her mouth open. Then the hurt in her eyes made me feel rotten even if only for a moment.

"I'm not immature… Everyone says that… That's why they won't give me appeasement lessons. You all are just big meanies." She took off her guise which I hadn't noticed she was wearing. Then it hit me. The Raize that would work for the kaizes was her. She picked up on this and her eyes widened.

"I'm a Raize?"

"Lynn go back", I said picking my pistols and leaving for home.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I walk through the door to find Nataliah and Delilah sitting on the sofa drinking wine with a third party. It a raize! Across from the two also drinking wine. He seemed the cultured type the way he held his cup. Slightly as if it were casual but with an air of boldness and superiority. He wore a silk shirt of baby blue and black pants, thin shoes with rubber soles. The hilts of his scimitars betraying signs of much use customized for solid grip. His hair unlike mine was slicked backwards. In his left hear he had a small ruby signet with the mark of the great cat on it.

"Hmm I see my brother has made it after all", he said taking a small sip.

"Raize, dear what took you so long? Did you run into trouble?", Nataliah said a faint smile disappearing from her lips. Delilah probably slightly tipsy from too many drinks already just looked squinty-eyed at me. The conversation ceased to continue while everyone waited for my answer.

"No, nothing I couldn't handle", I said turning to walk to my room. "Oh and Mistress Nataliah; I'm to be on a mission soon. It'll be lengthy but I'm sure you and Delilah can manage without me right?"

"Actually Raize your brother", she gestured to the raize sitting across from her "will be watching over us while you are gone. He's been on assignment to watch us under orders from the Fang Society."

"Yes, I was to be your replacement to make sure the humans don't try anything in your absence. Besides I hear you have your work cut out for you", he said once again sipping his wine. "Try to come back in one piece brother. I'd hate to hear my sibling couldn't handle a surveillance mission."

"Please believe me when I say you'd do fine with the mission considering the amount of time spent in my basement. A shame you couldn't join the fight I think you'd have been really helpful-"

"You'd do well to hold your tongue Raize where you might be older I'm far more superior. Besides as far as I can tell you haven't received your nano-machines yet", he said scoffing on the last few syllables. "You'll receive them soon enough… Other wise you'll be next to useless in the war."

"Thanks for the insight brother… I'm not so sure your superior but I'm more than thankful that you've told me what I lack", I smiled at him showing only a little fang. "I'll be sure to acquire my nano-machines soon."

With that I left the room. I've only just met him but already I've already developed a dislike for him. But if he is my brother I'll have to deal with it besides I'm sure he saves my life later. I spread out on my bed and pull a mineral water from the cupboard under my bed. I pick up my glasses with my tail while unscrewing the lid of the bottle with my hands.

I drunk deeply then sat up to slide the glasses over my eyes. I notice a shadow move past my window out of the corner of my eye. Fast moving upward towards the roof with a tail trailing behind it. I get up thinking perhaps its just the bigger raize with the heavy blade. I slide my window aside with the button on the lower left pane and slip out grabbing a rung with my tail.

I look up to catch a glance of the tail just as it reaches the roof sliding over. I lean back and launch my self upward running along side the wall. Leaning forward and spiral around the side as a strong gust of wind threatens to rip me from the wall. I shot my tail out grabbing another rung and lunch my self upward again.

I reach the roof and swing over the edge and kneels to catch my breath momentarily. I look up to see the largest raize looking in the opposite direction over the city.

Today he was clad in all orange earth tone colors accenting the black hair on his head with black stitching through the satin fabric. His sword hilt was jet black probably with rubber grip. He seemed to be mouthing words. Then he said it again louder so I could hear him.

"That morning when I woke, could have sworn I heard thunder. But stood to find my stomach growling. I fed and fed to find it was an empty heart I was feeding. A fling I'd sworn would help seemed to deepen that cavern. I filled it finally when I looked into a stranger's eyes. Sadly the stranger's were glazing over as I fed. She was beautiful perfect in every aspect. I wept to see her go so silently…" He turned around to face me something sad and broken in his eyes.

"I woke today could have sworn I heard thunder… I pray it was just my stomach growling." He looked down and leapt over the side of the building and disappeared out of site.

I stood there for a long time. I felt his emotions lingering in my consciousness for a moment longer and it disappeared. I finally moved from the spot to stare off where he was last looking. In the distance I saw smoke and a thunder cloud… There is more to that Raize then just muscle and honor. More to the rest of us than just tools of war… Silently I whispered to myself under the roaring winds.

"Can I say the same?"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Slipping back into my room just during dawn and polarizing my window so inside it still felt like night. The scent changed the other raize from earlier was faint my guess is he probably went to his squat under the cooling unit. I slipped on to my bed and removed my shirt. I sat on my bed and picked up my discarded music glasses and slid them over my face. I wanted something smooth and silky and no sooner had it crossed my mind did flute music begin to play.

It felt smooth and soft like goddesses singing. I was walking the apartment for breeches in security when a familiar scent caught my attention. The doors and everything were closed nothing was moved, but there this strange and familiar scent was. It was like my own except it was in a way using my scent to mask itself. I'd read once that a bitten individual's scent changes in a way to accommodate the changer.

No sooner did this run through my mind did I pick up something, a feeling… It was one of amusement and when I turned around I could feel a different one triumph. She'd managed to sneak up behind me soundlessly but she couldn't manage her feelings to hide her presence.

Lynn was standing behind me wearing a skirt like so many other kaize that adorn the streets. She was beaming because she'd known I hadn't expected her to be here.

"Yes! You had no idea I was so sneaky! I snuck right up behind you and you didn't even notice-"

"Keep quiet people are trying to sleep", she'd stopped talking momentarily and I could hear a small moan from the mistress's room as they stirred in sleep.

"Sorry", she whispered slightly remorseful but her proud smile still bright in her eyes. "So how did I do? Am I good?" The feeling I was picking up from her was a hyper one. I'd never hear the end of it if I said yes but to say now would be a lie so I circumvented it but answered it truthfully.

"I'm surprised, I guess your getting better but you need to try to contain your scent better", I said patting her on the crown of her head.

"Aww shoot I thought I had you… Anyway I'm assigned to you I got my first mission briefing a few hours ago", her smiled that waned perked up again. This one was a pride smile and it shown in the feelings I picked up from her.

"Congratulations, is there a reason you're here? I'm sure the mission doesn't start so soon." She looked down for a moment. I felt something but I'm not sure what through the link. She looked up her green eyes flashing. I felt blood lust radiate off of her.

"Yeah I'm your mission", she said smiling showing her long fangs.

"Wait, What!? What do you mean you're my mission?"

"Look who's being loud now. Yeah your surveillance mission is on me. Your supposed to make sure I learn to hunt while on the field."

"Damn it he planned this didn't he?" I walk in a small circle around the couch cursing under my breath. Then stopped cold. All the while I've been cursing my headmaster when I'm no more than a slave. A hybrid, a raize and he is a full blooded vampire. I slapped myself mentally and looked up at Lynn who gave a little jerk. I realized that she received the mental slap I'd given myself and I felt her recede from my mind.

"Don't be so mad its only to the waste lands", she said like it was no big deal.

"Wait he wants me to take a novice to the waste lands to hunt humans? That's absurd you'll be killed or worse _I'll_ be killed."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen", she said stalking around the couch to kiss me. I felt a feeling of elation and lust radiate from her but she quickly killed it and hide it deep so it didn't come through the link. "Come on go pack so we can get started", she said backing up her bouncy and childish personality slipping back.

"Fine stay here and don't touch anything", I said leaving her to stand in the sitting room. I went to pack everything I could think of that we might be needing during the field training. That pretty much consisted up of weapons and bedding. I didn't know if she'd packed for herself so I only packed my stuff. I went into the living room where she'd had a taken a seat on the arm of the couch closest to the door.

"Ready to go already", she said tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah I'm ready… Lets go before I consider sending in a complaint."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Twelve kilometers southwest of the city where the last human genocide battle took place Lynn and I were walking through a large fissure. The walls had already eroded away the majority of the battle, nothing but deep bullet holes and half eroded weaponry were left. Lynn had been talking the first 5 kilometers but had grown silent when she realized that I wasn't going to respond back. Instead of continuing she entertained herself with a of mp3 visor.

She was agile I'd had to admit she hadn't disturbed much of the ground she was walking on and she kept up a solid pace next to me. Every few kilometers I'd let her stop to walk and rest but other than that we were dashing to get out of the sun. She was starting to complain when I'd finally stopped to make camp in vast forest that the humans were using as a civilian dwelling.

"This is where we're staying? I thought we'd be closer", she pouted when I'd finally finished clearing the ground of debris. We'd stopped two miles just outside of the human city.

"Lynn two miles is standard for recon and for hunting. If we're going to be staying here for half a month I suggest that you try not to be reckless and to inform me before you leave camp. If you are leaving camp I have to accompany you at all times. Is that clear?"

"Always so formal", she sighed setting up the ten by ten yard tent. She turned back when it was finished and looked at me for a long moment then answered yes.

"Good lets get some sleep we can rest until nightfall. We'll be able to hunt in darkness by then." We went inside and I set up my bedding. I went out to curl up in a tree wrapping my tail around the branch supporting me. I looked down to watch Lynn go inside the tent. I waited listening to the forest around until I heard her sighing in sleep. I sat up for an hour then finally decided to go to sleep as well I'd need the sleep later I knew.

I zipped my vest up to the neck as we began stalking the streets of the quite large settlement. All around the small signs of people who were either going to or returning from work. We'd singled out a couple who were having a night out. They were laughing and talking intimately. The male reached down to hug her waist and she stood on tiptoe to kiss him. They stayed like that for a moment his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck.

Me and Lynn were under similar cover walking side by side as a couple. We were stalking the couple ahead of us as they went near a darker spot of the human city. Lynn was very silent moving along the concrete without so much as a scuffle from her rubber shoes. We were a few yards from the couple who'd stopped for another kiss.

I gave Lynn a nod of the head letting her know to go ahead. Her target was the female she wasn't as strong as the male but her voice would alert other humans in the area. Lynn leaped in long flowing bounds to sneak up right behind the female. A moment before she was set to strike the male looked up at her and she was forced to bound past them.

The male had slipped a hand into his inner jacket pocket and looked edgy. She slide past them and kept jogging. It wasn't until the female looked rather rigid did I realize she'd swiped her lower spinal vertebrae. The poison in her claws had already set to work and the man hadn't noticed.

The second he'd turned his head back to the woman in his arms I went dashing behind him to swipe his spinal cord. He was too busy with the woman to notice my padded footsteps. He was falling before he noticed it himself. Lynn came back catching the woman before she could fall to the ground and I caught the man. We dragged them off into the forest before draining them both and made sure to hide the bodies well enough in a small grouping of bushes. Lynn had finished her first hunt. "If only she could keep up the progress I thought on our way back to the tent.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few weeks have passed staying with Lynn. We'd had a usual routine of feeding once or twice a week. During the day we sparred in hand to hand combat. She was progressing nicely gaining in both speed and stamina. She was able to keep up a constant pace of sparring for hours on end; and bordering on almost two days of constant fighting. We had been fighting for seven hours straight.

Lynn leaping onto a branch and swinging with her tail to use her moment to attack me. She barreled into me her open palms in front of her. I pushed her hands down deflecting her attack. She landed on her hands keeping her momentum and front flipping to catch me in my chest. Her weight and force carried her swiftly onto my chest where she clung pinning me to the ground.

"Pinned!", she said panting. "I got you again Raize", she said in between gasps.

"Yeah you did good", I said still under her. She wasn't heavy at all but I didn't want to push her off. She caught her breath finally and looked between her legs at me. I felt something shoot through the mental link. It was lust. We'd both been out here for seven weeks our time almost up. I haven't had any copulation in a while. She stopped breathing, waiting while she felt me considering it.

I didn't say anything but she leaned in and kissed me pulling back. I hadn't decided yet but the decision was clear when I pulled her back down for a kiss my tongue finding hers in a long kiss. When it ended she slip off of my chest and walked towards the tent swaying her hips seductively. She slipped inside of the tent and tossed her black rubber shoes out.

I followed inside feeling the lust radiate from the tent. The second I come in I see her laying on the raised mat hips flared and legs crossed. Her scent was deep and heavy a mixture of sweat and arousal. I helped her up pulling her against me tightly my hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck bending to me grinding her hips against mine. I could hear her heartbeat rise a notch as I slid a finger down her spine making her arch instinctively. As she arched her head turned skyward letting me kiss her.

She closed her eyes neck exposed in submission as I lick and suck slowly on her neck my hands unbuttoning her corset. It fell away finally by the time she'd gotten my vest unzipped. My vest fell onto the ground my tense pectorals pressed against her sensitive nipples as she continued to grind against me. I leaned back to loosen her leather pants which slowly slid to the ground exposing the silken undergarments beneath.

She did the same with my heavy black pants letting them fall to the floor with a heavy thud from the weights. I stepped out of them pressing my body once again to hers kissing her neck letting my teeth nip but not puncture her flawless skin. She gasped in pleasure as I finally take her right nipple into my mouth running my tongue over it feeling her ecstasy shoot through the link.

She growled deeply as I sucked on it slowly and sink with her to the ground my tail slowly moving her panties off. She lay on the mat legs spread openly inviting and oh so tempting. I leaned in between her legs sliding my tongue into her wet pussy making her buck arching against my tongue. I licked and sucked tasting her thoroughly before removing my tongue sliding into her body on one fluid movement.

She tensed for a moment squeezing her pelvic muscles tightly around my thick cock. She began to relax and loosen her grip as I began to thrust deep and slow feeling her open to me more and more. She wrapped her legs around me letting me slide into her fully. She opened her mouth in a silent scream she tried to squeeze but was already stretched slightly. I kept a steady pace working her nipples with my tongue as she became more and more frantic in her thrusts. I picked her up using my tail for balance and pushed her against the wall thrusting into her. I thrust harder and harder into her desperate for the climax of the great wave of sensation building.

She leaned in and bite my neck a delicious sensation itself. I felt my self being dragged under suffocated in passion and longing for the climax that had to come. She arched one last time her walls squeezing my cock forcing my strong release. I came deep and hard into her body tumbling to the ground with her entwined with her letting our bodies cool down. This was Lynn's first time and I don't think she'd get such an experience with anyone else. I leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. She'd already gone to sleep in my arms so I used my tail to pull a blanket over us.

"Good night", I whispered closing my eyes and falling asleep with her our heartbeats slowly beating as one.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The end of our term is finally up and we're packing up to prepare to leave tomorrow. We'd decided to go hunting one more time so we'd be full of energy for the run back. By the time we'd finished packing and covering the camp grounds with sticks and miscellaneous shrubs it was just getting dark. We'd placed our pack up an old oak tree and prepare to move out. We were both wearing jet black. I wore the usual open vest, weighted pants, and rubber wall running shoes. I was armed with my concussion pistols tucked away inside my vest, and a pair of daggers hidden in a pocket of my pants.

We set out a few hours after sunset moving fast through the town staying in shadows and avoiding the light. We could've been the closest couple you've ever seen the way we never let go of each other. We were rounding the corner to a more desolate area and sitting under a spot light were the most delicious couple I've ever seen. They were all over each her sitting on his lap ridding in almost perfect silence.

We waited till their heads were turned away when Lynn ran through disposing of the light. They both gasped but before they could do anything else I'd crept up behind them and gave them both quick stabs with my claws. They both went limp. No sooner had we moved the bodies from they're position did I hear the faint sound of a cocking weapon. I pushed Lynn and moved out of the way just as a tranquilizer dart goes flitting over my head. I smell testosterone from human soldiers as we both move to avoid the next dart.

I summersault onto my feet concussion pistols drawn to find the entire block surrounded by human soldiers. Lynn gets to her feet her one pistol in hand. Lynn the pure embodiment of surprise shouts.

"Holly Shit!!!"

Needless to say that's when the bullets start flying. I grab Lynn and Toss her onto the light post where she uses the momentum to swing off onto the nearest roof with me on her heels. We grab the ledge effortlessly swinging over the side and away from the bullets. We cover fifty meters on rooftops before a helicopter rises ahead of us.

I barely had enough time to drag Lynn into an alley way before the mounted gun is set to work. It begins firing rapidly eating up the concrete like sand. We both fell two stories before landing safely on our feet. I immediately get Lynn into moving.

"Run faster! damn!"

She immediately picked up the pace moving at inhuman speeds to slip around humans switching from ground to wall in at tight turns to avoid copter fire. I made sure that every human that happened to be in our path got a bullet from my gun. We cam around a tight corner Lynn already clear of them drawing fire as I came up from behind shooting them in the backs of their necks. Its sad even when faced with death I'm giving them clean funerals.

Just before we reach the edge of town the helicopter is bearing down again. I spin on my heel and fire aiming for the rods just below the blades. I emptied the concussion pistols cutting two spinning back around before the helicopter crashes and explodes in yellow-orange fire. We dash off again picking up speed as we race to the camp site. I shoulder the bag carrying the tent and supplies.

A few kilometers away from the camp site we sat resting in the fissure we'd passed on our way in. It had a thin stream trickling off to one side bubbling from under ground. Lynn was doubled over breathing hard while I sat perched on a boulder making sure we weren't followed. So far the horizon was clear and there weren't any vibrations to suggest that land vehicles were following. As far as I could tell we'd made a clean get away.

"Did we lose them", Lynn panted finally leaning back on the boulder and taking a sip of water from her pack.

"As far as I can tell yeah", I said still staring in the distance. Then as if summoned come two sand crawlers rushing in our direction. Lynn picked up the response from my mind and immediately ducked behind a crop of boulders. I scale the opposite side of the fissure leaving our bag on top then slide out a pair of daggers and my targeting glasses. I wouldn't need the mp3 function so I shut it off as I put them on.

Sliding into a camouflaging crevice in the rock I sat taking a cleansing breath waiting for the speeding sand crawlers. They must have known where we were because they began to slow as they entered the fissure. I open my eyes the targeting glasses kicking in and the hunting begins.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The soldiers dismounted from the sand crawler and begin combing the area for us. They were all heavily armed with assault rifles and at least two side arms and ammo packs on their backs. Because of the 70 plus kilos from their packs they were dead weight and probably weren't very agile. All counted they stood 15 strong.

The wind was starting to pick up and the sand started to shift that helped provide cover for me while I started to move. I slipped from my crevice in the rocks and tailed one of the stragglers. He was rather bulky and stank with the smell of testosterone and muscle enhancement drugs.

His stopping for a moment to look off the side was his final undoing. I wrapped my tail around his neck crushing his vocal cords and covered his mouth with my hand. He tried to inhale but his noose wouldn't let him. He was immediately killed with a swift stab to the lower spinal column. He immediately went limp and I leaned back to toss his 200 plus kilos to the top of the cliff like fissure and moved back to the shadows.

The next three killings went un noticed leaving 11 soldiers left. The next victim just happened to turn around after tripping over a pebble and notice his comrades gone. He whirled around already shouting when I buried my dagger in his left eye.

Immediately the other ten whirled around firing mid-spin. I snatched my knife out and turned to disappear into a nearby crack in the wall. Lynn snuck up behind the last one and severed his head.

"Shit!" she was to loud and the firing soldiers turned to fire on her. I leaped from behind a boulder taking two out with a dash. I moved fast snapping another's neck and slit a throat. I whirled throwing my daggers into the backs of two more soldiers. One of them manages to clip her left shoulder with a short burst of fire. I pull my pistols out firing on my heel. I shoot two in the head frantically. Those shots went straight through the skull. I shot the third and last in the knee cap. Immediately the air is ripped with his howls of pain. He screams as loud as he can and before he can drop the ground another slug goes into his other knee cap.

After he crumples I shoot him in his elbows shattering the bones and joints. I want him to feel immeasurable pain for harming Lynn. I want him to suffer so much its dangerous. I drag him to Lynn's side. By then his head is lolling from blood loss and pain. I hold him for Lynn to latch onto his neck drinking what little blood he has left. While she feeds I use one nail to dig into her shoulder and pull out the bullet watching as the wound heals hissing with growth.

An hour later after restocking my ammo from theirs and retrieving our pack we set off again. This time for the city… This time for home…


End file.
